Thanksgiving With the Yordles
by bignastyshrek
Summary: Bignastyshrek is waiting at home to hang out with his friends Poppy and Tristana. While there, they learn about Thanksgiving with some inflation and feeding. Rated K because this is just a funny story.


"Hmm, what's taking them so long?" Bignastyshrek waits in the living room of his mansion for his yordle friends Tristana and Poppy to arrive. They had planned to have a fun night together, just being chill and hanging out as a group of friends. "Maybe I should call them? No, I shouldn't. They're probably very busy with their fights." Just as he says that, the doorbell rings and he quickly answers it, only to see Tristana and Poppy, his two friends.

"Sorry we're late." Poppy says. "Our battle ran a bit long." She smiles and sets her hammer down near the doorway like a coat on a rack, and Tristana does the same with her cannon.

"I'm glad you girls are back safely, I was getting worried." Bignastyshrek sits down on his couch, and the yordles do so as well. "I don't understand how you girls do it. Fight for what seems like ages, I mean."

"You're such a worrywart, Bignastyshrek!" Tristana smiles and ruffles Bignastyshrek's hair, causing him to blush and giggle. "You know me and Boomer are a force to be reckoned with. Maybe I could teach you how to use that old gun sometime."

"Haha, okay boomer." He smiles and giggles to himself, having quoted a now vintage meme at this point, causing the two yordles to giggle as well. "Anyway, it's almost Thanksgiving, and before you know it it'll be Christmas."

"Thanksgiving? Christmas? What are those?" Tristana asks, tilting her head.

"Oh, well…" Bignastyshrek struggles to put it into words. "They're holidays that we celebrate where I'm from. Thanksgiving is like a huge feast, and there's also a huge parade on TV that always comes on. They have balloons and everything."

"Parades? I've seen a few in Demacia, but I've never been in one. I'd quite like to someday, though." Poppy comments, before turning to Tristana.

"So, Thanksgiving is a huge feast, huh? I bet it's nothing compared to what Bandle City has to offer!" Tristana smirks at Bignastyshrek.

Bignastyshrek smiles too. "Oh, it'll be the best feast you've ever had. There's going to be turkey, rolls, lots of great dishes. I guarantee you'll love it."

"When does the parade begin? That's what I'm excited for." Poppy begins thinking. "I sure am excited to see all the floats."

With a frown on his face, Bignastyshrek responds. "Oh, it doesn't start until tomorrow." However, he begins looking up as his frown turns into a smile. "But I do have an idea of how to get an experience of the parade without being in it." With that, he takes out an air pump and shows it to Poppy. "This is my idea. We can inflate you with this, then you'll feel what it's like to be a parade balloon. How does that sound?"

"I… I'm not too sure." Poppy is rather nervous. "Will I get hurt?"

"Pssh, nonsense." Bignastyshrek blows it off. "It's cartoon physics, you'll be perfectly alright."

"Well, if you say so, I trust you, Bignastyshrek." Poppy says, reassured by Bignastyshrek that it'll be alright. At her consent, Bignastyshrek puts the hose in her mouth and starts pumping, filling Poppy up with air. First her belly expands, then the rest of her body grows as she begins rounding out. She smiles, quite liking how the air makes her feel, quite euphoric and tingly inside her. As she expands, she pats and rubs her growing belly before her arms start to sink into her sides, with her legs sinking in shortly after. By now Poppy is a huge balloon girl, giggling as Bignastyshrek pulls the hose out of her mouth.

"How's it feel to be a big balloon girl?" He asks, hugging her as best as he can.

"It feels great. Maybe you can inflate me again some time after this." She giggles again before Bignastyshrek picks her up and tosses her up and down. "Whee!" She smiles, enjoying being tossed about.

Meanwhile, Tristana notices a large supply of Thanksgiving food in the dining room of the mansion. "Well, time to see how good Thanksgiving food really is, according to Bignastyshrek. But wait, maybe I shouldn't eat yet… nah, of course I should. If he didn't want us to eat it, he wouldn't have set it all out right here! I need to see if this really is better than what Bandle City has." With that, Tristana begins her binge of eating, scarfing down biscuits, chicken, ham, and whatever else was set out in the dining room. "Hey, this stuff ain't bad!" She says as she continues eating, totally loving all the delicious food. She notices her belly getting bigger and bigger as she eats, but she thinks nothing of it. She keeps eating until almost all the food in the dining room is gone, but she remains on the floor, immobile due to eating so much. She moans in pleasure at how good the food is.

However, Bignastyshrek didn't notice her leave. He was too busy playing with Poppy. "Well, Poppy, I need to check on Tristana. I wonder where she went." As he says that, he hears Tristana moan. "I think I heard her in the dining room! Let's go!" He carries Poppy with him to the dining room, and upon arrival he notices the immobile fatty Tristana with food all over her face and a huge belly, with some fat on her arms and legs as well. "What did you do, Tristana?"

"I wanted to see how good Thanksgiving was, so I needed to eat a lot to test it out and see for myself. This definitely is up there with Bandle City…" She says, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Tristana, you didn't even touch the main course. The turkey is right there, and it's the main portion of the meal."

"What? It gets better!" She is shocked in disbelief. "Oh, why do you celebrate Thanksgiving anyway? I mean, the food is awesome, but what's the history behind it?"

"I'm glad you asked." Bignastyshrek says. "It all started around 400 years ago, when the American colonies were first established. The colonists, who we called Pilgrims, supposedly made great friends with the Native Americans, and they had a big feast I guess. Ever since then, every year Americans have been celebrating Thanksgiving."

"Ah, thanks for the lesson. But I'm kinda tired now, maybe we should go to sleep." Tristana says, closing her eyes.

"Haha, Thanksgiving food will do that to you." Bignastyshrek says as he gets close to Tristana and snuggles in her rolls of fat, before Poppy comes on the other side of him. The three of them sleep softly together, having celebrated their first Thanksgiving as a group of friends.


End file.
